


A Nice Day Out

by bunniebee_1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!George, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap - Freeform, Coming Untouched, Dom!Dream, Dream has a big dick, Edging, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Sub!George, bottom!sapnap, bratnap, top!Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniebee_1/pseuds/bunniebee_1
Summary: A nice picnic in the park takes a turn when Sapnap decides to act out, bringing George down with him. At home, they must face the consequences of their actions, and Dream has quite a few ideas for punishments....
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	A Nice Day Out

It was a sunny day in Florida, as it commonly was. Wind whistled through the trees and birds chirped from their nests. It was peaceful, and the park wasn’t crowded. Dream sat calmly as he slowly ate his sandwich, one hand gently stroking his fingers through Sapnap’s hair. The latter man laid comfortably, using Dream’s thigh as a pillow. The only one who couldn’t seem to relax was George. Dressed in a soft grey jumper and pink frilly skirt, the oldest of the trio wiggled in his spot, munching quietly on his own snacks. 

“George, baby, what’s wrong?” Dream questioned worriedly. He knew George was often nervous to wear “feminine” clothes in public. George mumbled his response, so quiet Dream couldn’t hear. “Speak up, baby,” Dream chided.

“Nothing, Clay.” George finally said, voice wavering. 

Dream knew something was up. George rarely called him by his given name, almost always a cute nickname or even Dream. He leaned forward and pulled George to his chest. George tensed in the embrace, and a faint noise caught his attention. A quiet buzz came from under George’s skirt, and Dream found himself smirking. Slipping his hand under the tulle layers, he found baby blue satin panties, slick with precum. Sure enough, Dream felt the minute vibrations.

“Oh George, you bad boy. You know the rules. No touching without my permission.” Dream scolded, watching as George’s big down eyes water sadly. He had been teetering in subspace all day, and now he was deep in his space.

“I’m sorry Dream,” George cried, fat tears rolling down flushed cheeks. As much as Dream hates making one of his babies cry, the boy had misbehaved. Looking to Sapnap, the raven haired brat looked far too pleased to be innocent.

“You had part in this, didn’t you.” Dream asked, even if the truth was clear. “I don’t know what you mean?” Sapnap said, fluttering his eyelashes and pouting his lips.

“Okay, picnic time is over. “George, honey, I need you to leave that on and go sit in the car while Sapnap and I pick everything up.” Dream explained, sending a glare in Sapnap’s direction as they stood. 

The cleanup was silent, if not for Sapnap’s mischievous giggles. In the car, Sapnap sat passenger with George still sniffling in the backseat. 

As soon as the trio got inside the door, Dream snapped into dominant mode.

“Sapnap, strip and lay on the bed. Don’t touch yourself. George, do the same. I’ll be there soon.” He commanded, pleased to see the boys do as they were told, even Sapnap following his orders. He quickly grabbed all the supplies he needed and made it to the bedroom.

Nothing was a better sight than his boys spread out naked on their huge Californian king bed. George still hadn’t removed the tiny bullet vibrator, and it was clear he was desperately trying not to cum.

“George, I’m going to deal with you first. Move closer to the headboard.” The pale British boy obliged, shuffling back and obediently raised his wrists. Dream pulled the thick chain from its hidden spot, securing George in handcuffs attached to the wall. Moving down between his legs to quickly remove the vibrator. Grabbing the lube and a larger vibrator. This one was not only longer, but also thicker and ribbed. Lubing it up as well as George’s puffy pucker, Dream pushed the vibrator in, not giving any adjustment time before turning it on at medium speed.

George moaned out, legs spasming. Dream gently tugged a cock ring on and pressed a kiss to his temple before moving away.

It was Sapnap’s turn. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Dream motioned for his brat to lay over his lap. Despite his normal bravado, Sapnap looked slightly scared. While they had discussed spanking recently, they hadn’t had a chance to use it.

“Color, babe?” Dream asked gently, looking for any signs of discomfort.

“Green.”

Dream quickly moved back into his role. “You’re getting 10 spanks for corrupting George, and another five for lying. Count out loud or we start over.” The punishment was strict, but this was repeated behavior, not a first offense.

”One”

Dream made sure to deliver the pain equal over Sapnap’s wonderful ass. Plump cheeks and juicy thighs Dream adored leaving marks all over. When the trio had first added George to the group, Sapnap became very self conscious. George was petite, all bones and skin. Sapnap was curvy, no gap between his thighs like the former. Dream was quick to dismiss any negative thoughts. He loved his boys equally, but he had a not-so-secret sweet spot for Sapnap’s hips.

Sapnap took his spanking like a champ, and Dream was impressed. The bratty bottom had taken his punishment with the grace he rarely possessed. Laying Sapnap down on his stomach as to not upset his tender ass, he drizzled lube on his fingers before gently fingering Sapnap open. Fingers curled up expertly, dragging a strained whimper from Sapnap, who took to rocking his hips back to fuck himself on Dream’s fingers. Each thrust back had his thick ass bouncing, and Dream would be content to watch it forever if he didn’t need to get his boy off.

“Fuck, Dream, please. Faster.” Sapnap pleaded as he pushed his hips back, allowing space for Dream to snake his hand around his soft waist to jerk at his rock hard cock.

”You close baby? You going to come for me? Cum for me slut.”That’s what sent Sapnap over the edge. His hole clenched around Dream’s fingers as he came, spurting hot cum splashing his stomach and chest, before collapsing back against the bed. Once Dream was sure Sapnap was okay, he turned his attention to George.

”Your turn, baby.” Dream cooed as George writhed. It was impossible to ignore the moans and whimpers while Dream had worked with Sapnap, and now he got to help his angel. While Sapnap was the brat of the two, George was the angel. Falling into subspace often as a coping mechanism, he fell right into place as a second submissive for Dream.

He started by removing the cock ring, followed by the vibrator. Undoing his own pants, Dream stroked his already rock hard cock before lubing you and pressing forward against George’s puffy hole. He definitely wasn’t stretched to perfectly accommodate Dream’s length or girth, but Dream knew that George had to issues with a little roughness. He took his time bottoming out, letting George adjust for a second before he pulled out to the tip and slamming in. George’s tongue bobbed out of his mouth, whimper and whines falling openly. 

Dream was already close from his time with Sapnap, and he knew he wouldn’t last long with George.

“Georgie, baby, cum for daddy.” Dream moaned in George’s ear, and the boy below him snapped. He came just as hard as Sapnap, hole twitching around Dream’s cock, milking his dick as he shot cum deep in George. Pulling out, Dream watched with satisfaction as sticky cum dripped from George’s destroyed ass.

After a minute or two to catch his breath, Dream sat up from where he collapsed beside George. Moving away, he quickly grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and wet it before coming back and cleaning up the mess. He hadn’t even noticed the boys had set down towels on the bed, but he couldn’t have been more grateful. He really didn’t feel like changing sheets. Once everyone was clean and towels carefully extracted from beneath his sleeping beauties, Dream climbed into bed beside his loves. Snuggled up in the middle was Dream’s favorite place to be, and he wouldn’t change it at all. The end bitch.


End file.
